Asp Explorer
The Asp Explorer is a ship manufactured by Lakon Spaceways. Agile, well-armed for its size, and capable of achieving high jump ranges, the Asp Explorer is a popular and affordable multipurpose vessel seen in ports across the galaxy that has earned a solid reputation for both long-range missions and those requiring some discretion. It is a civilian version of the military-spec Asp MkII, which first saw service in 2878. After obtaining the model's manufacturing license, Lakon Spaceways marketed them heavily at customers looking for their first multi-crewed ships. The vessel has become a mainstay among explorers due to its versatility in outfitting and an open, unobstructed cockpit canopy that allows for some dramatic views. Even with its emphasis on exploration, the Asp Explorer's multipurpose capabilities also allow it to serve as an effective freighter or bounty hunting ship. Overview Although the Asp Explorer's name contains the word "Explorer", it is one of the most flexible ship models available in terms of outfitting potential, and an extremely popular choice for pilots who want to dabble in various activities. For a low-cost medium ship, it has a decent cargo capacity of 130 tonnes, surpassing the Type-6 Transporter, but a surprisingly low hull mass that allows it to achieve higher speeds than most dedicated trading vessels. With its six weapon hardpoints, it can be built into a well-armed freighter or a pure fighter suitable for light or moderate combat, but its combat ability is somewhat hampered by thinner armour and a prominent, damage-prone cockpit canopy. The Asp Explorer's best-known role is exploration, however, due to its considerable jump range, enough internal compartments to equip essential exploration modules, and the unobstructed views of the cosmos afforded by its canopy. While the Asp Explorer packs a decent amount of firepower in the form of two Class 2 hardpoints and four Class 1 hardpoints, it lacks optimal heat dissipation, noticeably suffering in combat situations when equipped with thermal weaponry. This also can present difficulties during fuel scooping, especially when using a small Fuel Scoop. These heat issues can present a problem both in combat and in exploration. The Asp Explorer's six weapon hardpoints are located as follows: 1 medium hardpoint on the dorsal surface and 1 small hardpoint on the ventral surface on both sides of the cockpit, and 2 small hardpoints located directly beneath the cockpit. Due to the shape of the ship and the hardpoint locations, the medium hardpoints and small hardpoints share a small field of fire directly ahead. Pilots should be aware that turreted weapons in both medium hardpoints will have firing arcs above the cockpit where the pilot can generally see the target and the turrets' line of fire. However, turrets in all four small hardpoints will have firing arcs below the cockpit, where the target will tend to be obscured from the pilot's vision by the flight console and the floor. The pilot's station is located along the centerline of the ship on the bridge. A secondary, Multicrew-compatible station is located along the centerline of the ship below the bridge which is directly underneath the pilot's station. The Asp Explorer's Heat Vents are located on its central spine, in the area between its two fins. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Asp Explorer. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes *The Asp Explorer was first revealed for Elite Dangerous in Newsletter #6.Newsletter #6 It was first added to the game in beta version 2.0 on September 30, 2014. Trivia *As of December 16, 2019, the Asp Explorer was one of the three most popular ships in Elite Dangerous, the other two being the Cobra MkIII and the Python.Frontier Forums: Celebrating 5 years of Elite Dangerous! Videos File:Meet_The_Asp_Explorer_-_More_Than_Just_Exploration_Elite_Dangerous_Commercial File:Join_the_Adventure_-_Elite_Dangerous_Asp_Explorer File:Lakon%27s_ASP_Explorer_Advert File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Alcor File:Elite_Dangerous_Horizons_-_MAIA File:For_the_love_of_the_game File:Elite_Dangerous_Road_to_Jaques_Station_part2 File:Elite_Dangerous_ctrl_%2B_alt_%2B_space_competition_2017_Time_is_a_great_healer File:Mango's Manual to the Asp Explorer -Elite-Mango's Manual to the Asp Explorer File:The Asp Explorer Elite Dangerous Gallery File:Asp_explorations.jpg|Asp Drawings File:Asp_shipyard.png|Asp Shipyard File:Asp_stock.png|Asp Stock File:Asp_view.png|Asp View asp-explorer-4k.jpg|Asp Explorer, Docked (4K) OuuCM6w.png hBkEGy0.png|Aft View of Asp Explorer E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Bottom Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Bottom View E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Top Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Top Hangar View E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Bottom Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Bottom Coriolis Hangar E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front View on Outpost.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front View on Outpost E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Top Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Top Coriolis Hangar E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Top Aft View on Outpost.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Top Aft View on Outpost E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Supercruise Aft View.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Supercruise Aft View Exploration.png|Asp Explorer in supercruise. File:LightnShade-Shade.jpg |Top view of Asp Explorer showing heat radiators uncovered File:LightnShade-Light.jpg |Top view of Asp Explorer showing heat radiators with the emissive sections contrasted by the Star's back-lighting of the ship File:Image1.jpeg |Hi-res of Asp Explorer at a planetary outpost image.jpeg|Orange Asp orbiting a star EliteDangerous64 2016-11-05 17-05-58.png|Asp Explorer flying past an earthlike with rings EliteDangerous64 2016-10-17 19-39-51.png|Asp Explorer in the Bug Nebula bp-asp-explorer.png|Lakon Asp Explorer Asp Explorer Docked.png|Asp Explorer Docked tbf-voyager.png|Vibrant Green Asp in front of O star Asp-Explorer-Cockpit.png|Asp Explorer cockpit Asp-Explorer-Planet.png|Asp Explorer and Earth-like planet Asp-Explorer-Horses-Scale.png|Asp Explorer and horses scaleAsp Explorer on surface of ringed planet with star in background Asp-Explorer-Docked-Hangar.png|Asp Explorer docked in a hangar Asp-Explorer-rear-and-planetary-ring.png|Asp Explorer and planetary ring ED-Asp-Explorer-and-Anemones.png|Asp Explorer and anemones Asp-Explorer-and-Brown-Dwarf-space.png|Asp Explorer and a Brown Dwarf Lakon-AE-Full.jpg|Asp Explorer Holo-Screen Contest Winner by Miles Miller References ru:Asp Explorer Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Multipurpose Ships